The shapeshifter and the siren
by PosessiveFlame
Summary: Summary:What happens when a 16 year old siren gets put in charge of a mature 7 year old shapeshifter? Problems of enormous proportions, certainly but what happens when we find out the shape shifter isn't really 7 but appears it.
1. Charactor Description

**Charactor Description**

Name: Falla (last name unknown) (called Fall)

Appearence:

Eye color: differen't shades of green (emrald to olive)

Hair: Brown with red highlights (natural) / to waist (worn down)

Clothes: Black long sleved t that says: Crazy is only one of my specialties., baggy army pants.

Accesories: (later on) black leather choaker with a black heart dangeling from it, seven percings (three on lower left and right ears and one in upper right).

Demon type: shapeshifter

Demon class: lower s

Age: 7

Name: Lathenia (last name unknown) (called Nia and Athens)

Appearence:

Eye color: Pink (twitch)

Hair: Black / ankles (worn in high ponytail)

Clothes: Black belly shirt that says, Good girl... Bad attitude. Short white skirt.

Accesories: black leather choaker with a red heart dangeling from it, eight pearcings (same as falla and toung)

Demon Type: Temptress / Siren

Demon class: lower s

Age: 16 (human years)

* * *

I should put up the first chapter today if I have time. R & R 

Ja ne Pyri


	2. Mom

* * *

Hey every one I am updating as promised. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but I own Falla and my bestfriend Snake owns Nia.

* * *

**Mom**

"KOENMA I **_REFUSE_** TO TAKE CARE OF A SEVEN YEAR OLD NO MATTER HOWMATURE SHE IS." a very unhappy siren told her boss.

This is my first impression of my soon-to-be-gardian and eventual best friend: A screaming banshee. Great.

I could inform them both that I'm not really seven but that would make Lathenia look stupid. Tempting, very tempting but I didn't do it.They argue for hours but eventually I end up walking trough a portal to Lathenia's house, well, palace suits it better.

The third story of my new gardian's home would be mine and I was told if I ever went to the fourth floor I would regret it. I learned that that was were my Lathenia's room was and she hated visitors, well at least she didn't like me up there. A few weeks after I met Lathenia she came home at six in the morning drunk. That was the day I found out that Lathenia had her own room up there. I also found out that I would never be tempted to get drunk.

I never told her how old I was but after every few years I would have to switch schools and names. Not that NIa ever really noticed, as long as someone was taking care of her she didn't care about any thing else.

After a few years and a few car accidents I decided I needed to help her get sober.

It was hard to say the least. Nia is a stuborn person and if you wanted her to do something she had to want to do it first. Having been in another car crash, one in witch her boyfriend died, did the trick.

At this point in my life I should have been at least 17 looking. (Nia looks 18) Now that Nia was sober and coherent she realized I should look much older than 7. I explained how my shapshifring powers were changed when I was younger to bind my form to a 7 year olds. She told me, reluctently, that somone she knew might be able to help me with the problem.

Nia took me to Koenma's office. She told me to wait outside his offace and she talked to him for a wile. A long time later she led me to a portal down the hall from Koenma's offace. When we exited the portal I saw four guys and an older woman with pink hair and eyes staring at Nia. "Hi mom."

* * *

Sorry it was so short the other chapters should be longer (I hope). Please R&R

* * *

Ja ne

_Pyri

* * *

_


	3. Read!

I am sorry for everyone who is reading this but I don't know when I will be able to update the story. As some of you know I have been having some problems. I was recently diagnosed with Lyme Disease. This would not interfear with my writing except that it hurts imeasurably at the moment to type alot (my lil sis is typing at the moment and she types slower and she realllllllllllllly can't spell (she is taking verbal offence to that comment so it is taking even longer!!!). I am on antibiotic so it sould get better eventually but not anytime soon. Well for now, Ja ne Jama


End file.
